daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan is growing!
Plot While Alan is asleep, Daisy tries to show us that he has grown blue bumps. While filming, she is shocked to find he has sprouted roots out of some bumps. She is mostly speechless throughout this video. Subplot For what Daisy cannot say out loud, we are able to see what she is thinking: * Don't wake him up, don't wake him up. * Don't wake him up, don't wake him up. * I'm getting better at this camera stuff. * I hope they like my nails in this video She notices the roots: * Stomach drops, heart racing * No no no no. What is that? '' * ''Is that part of his body? * Does this mean he can grow? * Will he keep growing? * I can't do this, I can't do this. * Can it be cut off? If I cut it off will it just grow back? * No, I can't cut it. What would Dad say? * No, it's fine, this is nothing to worry about. '' * ''It's just a couple little roots. * But there are other bumps on him, will they sprout, too? * Why am I so nervous? It's just a few weird growths. * It's just a few sprouts. It's a good thing if Alan is growing. * Dad wanted this, you can't ruin it. '' * ''The people out there also want him to grow and be healthy. * Oh God please give me the strength to handle this. * God please let this just be nothing to worry about. * God, please watch over us... * This is a blessing, it's fine. '' * ''Think about something else. * This is all gonna be fine. Don't ruin this. * Okay, think, what do I do? What would Dad do? * Did Dad leave me anything that could let me know... * The notes. Oh no, I need to find the notes. * Alan groans * Heart racing Daisy does not know why she is nervous, but we know she has an anxiety disorder, so it is easy for her mind to race to the worst possible scenario. She thinks the growths are going to harm Alan, and she does not know how to fix it. She wants to protect Alan at all costs because she feels like it is what her father would want her to do. She also may hang on to Alan because it is the last piece of her dad that she has, and she does not want it to die, leaving her completely alone. Theories * No notes have been found, and there does not seem to be very much hope that she will find them, ever. It does not make much sense for her dad to have simple notes on the monster. Daisy still believes that Alan is the only monster that her dad has ever created, so how would he be able to have notes on what it would be like when it grew and developed. How would he know what kind of monster he would be, or how to take care of him. It seems unlikely that there are any notes on how to care for Alan at all. If there are notes, they may be about something else that Daisy may be shocked to find out. Description October 30, 2017 This is an update on his bumps. some o f them started rowing little tiny ru=oots! i dont know if all of the bumps are gonna grow like this but this is just an update! i htink this is a goodnthing! i thin k it means alans growing with the help of sugar water and stuff! thanks for watching ! ill keep you guys updated! twitter: @daisybrownreal Category:Plot